moemoea_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Sydney Bellafonte-Dear
}}| } }} } | - }=File:Revamp 3.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:Child Sydney.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 21 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | Syd, Dear, Sunshine, Sugar |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Female |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | Unknown |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Essencia |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Main Host |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | December 24 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Dating |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 5'6 ft (167cm) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | 128 lbs (58 kg) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Hair color | style="font-size:85%;" | Pastel Purple |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | Amber |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Braun |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Roommate | style="font-size:85%;" | |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Biological Father | style="font-size:85%;" | Cedric Bellafonte |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Biological Mother | style="font-size:85%;" | Unamed |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Step-Father | style="font-size:85%;" | Charlie Dear |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Step-Mother | style="font-size:85%;" | Mai Dear |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Step-Brother | style="font-size:85%;" | Breyer Alexander Dear |- |} “You know, people always tell me how charming I can be. But in reality, I'm just being myself to others. Now that's charming in itself." — Sydney'' '''Sydney Bellafonte-Dear' is a Main Host in Moemoea Cafe. After years of living with her special adopted family, Sydney decided to live in Mers in order to explore the simple joys of life. She can be seen helping others whether if it's inside the cafe, or even outside the town markets. Her kindness can be compared to a mother's love. Personality Curabitur porttitor nisi sed congue tempor. In semper leo ut velit tempus lobortis. Ut laoreet tincidunt dictum. Pellentesque quis libero eget leo posuere blandit. Aliquam in ante finibus leo semper finibus. Curabitur rhoncus leo dolor, aliquet cursus purus venenatis ut. Duis interdum diam ac metus aliquet ultricies. Personal Biography Curabitur porttitor nisi sed congue tempor. In semper leo ut velit tempus lobortis. Ut laoreet tincidunt dictum. Pellentesque quis libero eget leo posuere blandit. Aliquam in ante finibus leo semper finibus. Curabitur rhoncus leo dolor, aliquet cursus purus venenatis ut. Duis interdum diam ac metus aliquet ultricies. Relationships Lucas Flintwood “If I were to define 'Brother' as a person, he would be the best example: sweet, considerate, and a big handful! But, he's worth it.” Even though he is a few years younger than herself, she has respect towards the little assistant manager. She would always spend time for him, whether if it's just to talk or to hang out with him. Seeing how he gets into sticky situations, she tries to give Lucas advice/lectures every once awhile in order to remind him how much she cares about him. Amory Lux Gauthier “The fact that he can upset me sometimes surprises me. But on the other hand, he's not that bad of a guy...he's nice up to an extent” (info) name of oc “quote” (info) name of oc “quote” (info) Trivia * Curabitur porttitor nisi sed congue tempor. In semper leo ut velit tempus lobortis. Ut laoreet tincidunt dictum. Pellentesque quis libero eget leo posuere blandit. Aliquam in ante finibus leo semper finibus. Curabitur rhoncus leo dolor, aliquet cursus purus venenatis ut. Duis interdum diam ac metus aliquet ultricies. Gallery 455?cb=20180710074108.png 455?cb=20180710074108.png 455?cb=20180710074108.png 16Shots.png Category:Staff Members Category:Essencia